Heatwave
by Emerald has been Cumberbatched
Summary: John wears something slightly revealing due to the heatwave. Inspired by Fargo. I'm so sorry.


**Author's note: Ah the Fargo spoilers on my dash inspired this little thing. Oh my god asdfghjkl;**

* * *

London was in the middle of a heatwave. All around the neighbourhood doors and windows stood open as people tried to battle the oppressive heat.

The inside of 221B Baker Street felt like an oven. It was so warm that Sherlock was forced to abandon this shirt and jacket and wear a lose fitting t-shirt that he had found in the bottom of John's wardrobe. He didn't own any t-shirts of his own as he found them tedious and they didn't suit his high tastes. When John had first found him wearing the t-shirt he had burst out laughing at him as the T-shirt rode up a little as it was just a touch too short. Sherlock hated wearing it but it was so hot he found he had no choice.

John still hadn't woken up yet. This was odd for John as he was usually the first up. Sherlock put it down to the weather as he often found it difficult to sleep during humid nights and it hadn't rained for two weeks at this point and it was getting ridiculous. He was currently laying on the sofa, glaring at the sun shining through the window. Hoping there would be a break in the chain from this weather.

He was distracted from his thoughts by the sound of John moving around upstairs, he let a slow smile grace his face as he heard John's light footsteps coming down the stairs but he quickly hid the smile once John appeared in the room.

"Morning" John said with a soft yawn. Sherlock grunted an acknowledgement and John rolled his eyes before walking through to the kitchen to make tea. Sure it was hot, but tea wasn't something you gave up if it wasn't the weather for tea.

John soon appeared back in the living room with two steaming hot cups of tea in his hands, one of which he passed to Sherlock.

And that was when Sherlock glanced up at John.

John was wearing a tank top.

John has never worn something like that in front of Sherlock before and the sight of John's bare, slightly muscular, arms made Sherlock do a double take. John looked at Sherlock in puzzlement before he looked down at the tank top and laughed in embarrassment "oh yeah, this thing? haven't worn it in years, it's so hot I thought I'd give it a spin" John's cheeks were flushed in embarrassment. He knew he really couldn't pull the look off but it was so hot he just hadn't cared when he put it on.

Sherlock gave himself a shake "no, um. It's fine...it...suits you" he said softly, still staring at John's arms and the smooth plane of his chest he could see though the white material. Why was he having this reaction? Normally he could hide his attraction to John but this? This wasn't something he could easily hide. He was scared to voice his feelings, but also scared at how strong they were.

"Okay...well here's your tea" John said, to change the subject. He handed Sherlock the mug and the detective took it with a small thank you. Both occupants drank their tea in silence, lost in their own thoughts, John puzzled over why Sherlock was acting so bizarre and Sherlock refusing to think about or look at John in that tank top.

Suddenly, John had an idea.

Carefully putting down his tea he walked over to the detective laying on the sofa. Sherlock wouldn't meet his gaze and John looked him over, determined to figure out what was making his friend so silent and refusing to make eye contact.

He thought back to what he had done that morning, but found nothing different from his morning ritual, apart from wearing the tank top-

He paused.

The tank top.

Yes it was more revealing then what he'd usually wear but really? The tank top?

Sherlock...was attracted to him.

"Sherlock..." John asked slowly. Sherlock hesitantly looked up "yes?" Sherlock asked softly.

"Are you...are you..." John didn't know how to say it, and Sherlock was looking at him with a hint of worry in his eyes. John ran a hand through his hair and watched Sherlock's face. The detective looked abashed and his eyes were slightly dilated. John didn't know how to ask the question so he decided to go with his gut. He seriously hoped he wasn't wrong about this, this one move could ruin everything.

Slowly, carefully he leaned down to the detective and pressed their lips together. He made no move and felt Sherlock's breath ghost his lips until Sherlock claimed his lips in his and pulled him into a deep kiss. John was surprised by how passionate the kiss was, as if Sherlock had kept this bottled up for ages.

He was dimly aware of Sherlock gently pulling him onto his lap and he let himself be pulled down so that he was now laying on top of Sherlock, but that is when Sherlock breaks the kiss and looks up at John uncertainly and John looks at him "Sherlock, do you want this? Are you sure" he asks softly and he sees Sherlock look at him and the look is so full of love and nervousness that it pulls at John's heart "yes" Sherlock breathes in reply before kissing John gently. John kisses him back but this kiss is softer, more gentle. Sherlock gently runs his hands underneath John's tank top, running his hands over his back whilst kissing him gently.

That was when Sherlock pulled back and gave John a sheepish smile, John giggles slightly and soon the flat is filled with the light sound of both John and Sherlock's laughter. When they finally stop giggling, John pushes himself up off of Sherlock and holds his hand out to him. Understanding floods Sherlock's eyes and tentatively he takes John's hand in his and John pulls him up. Gently leading him towards the bedroom.

* * *

Later that night. Sherlock finds himself curled around John Watson. The sound of the rain which has finally broken the heatwave pouring from the window. He sighs in utter contentment and falls asleep to the rhythm of John's breathing and the sound of the rain.

* * *

**Author's note: Not sure where I was going with this but please excuse it as A. I'm tired and B. It hasn't rained in over two weeks which makes me cranky XD Also if there are any mistakes please blame it on utter utter tiredness. :( Please review! Oh and watch Fargo, if only to see Martin's surprising biceps. **


End file.
